


Red blooded riding hood.

by vinegardoppio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dave is a werewolf, Friends to Lovers, Humanstuck, Kinda, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: Karkat is supposed to be taking these to grandma Dolorosa's house.





	Red blooded riding hood.

“Karkat!” The younger Vantas looked in the direction of his elder brother, Kankri, “What the fuck do you want?” He questioned, already annoyed and Kankri had barely spoken yet. “I need you to bring this basket to grandma Dolorosa, she’s rather ill and it has some food and medical supplies she needs in it since she can't go into town herself. ” He replied, shoving the basket into Karkats hands before he could reply. “Fine. I mean it's not like I have a goddamn choice, anyway.” He sighed.   
Before he managed out the door he was stopped yet again. "It's cold out there, Karkat, bring your jacket. We don't want you getting sick as well."   
He rolled his eyes at his brother, but didn't argue. It was cold out and as much as he hates letting Kankri be right he agreed getting sick would be the absolute worst.

It didn't take long to get to the forest between his and his grandmothers home. The woods were dark, and dense, and admittedly rather creepy to have to walk through, but they were unavoidable. And it's not like Karkat would have admitted it if he was freaked out anyway.   
About midway through the walk he heard a slight rustling of the bushes and stopped to look in their direction. It was probably a rabbit or some other godawful critter, but it was better being safe than sorry. A slight breeze came through and blew his hood back as he approached the bushes cautiously. "Hey, anyone in there or am I just being a dumbass?" He asked the bushes. No answer came. "Of course, I'm just a dumbass talking to a squirrel or some shit."   
Suddenly there was another rustling noise, this time from behind him. Whipping around quickly he was met with a figure disappearing behind a tree.   
"Okay what the fuck. Am I seeing things now or?" He asked angrily, trying to act as if he wasn't terrified of the possibility of him being murdered in the middle of a forest.

Slowly, the figure reappeared from behind the tree, and Karkat could see it was a boy approximately his age. He opened his mouth to ask what the boy was doing, but quickly forgot every word formulated in his head once he got a better look.   
The blond haired boy had large claws, and huge teeth, and weird patches of fur littering about his red, irritated skin.   
His eyes were blood red and he looked to be in serious pain. Karkat stumbled backwards, shocked and afraid.   
"What the fuck?" He muttered, quietly. "Please..." The other boy begged, his voice strained and shaking. "Please help me."   
He made another step towards Karkat, before collapsing on the ground.

Karkat hesitated a moment before hurrying over to him, crouching on the ground he realized the boy was out cold, but still breathing.   
The fur faded away, and his claws shrunk into practically nothing. Karkat took some time to inspect his injuries before digging around in the basket meant for his grandmother and pulled out one of the bottles of water, along with a few bandages, and got to work cleaning up his wounds.   
Once he was patched up as well as Karkat could manage, he took time to inspect the boys face. He looked almost peaceful in his slumber, his lips were chapped and dry and Karkat guessed he was probably dehydrated. He was bigger that Karkat, so there was no possibility of him being able to carry him with him the rest of the way. He decided waiting for him to wake up was his best option, as he didn't want to leave him out alone when he was out cold and injured.

After awhile of waiting, the sun began to set, and Karkat knew Kankri and Dolorosa would both start worrying about him soon.  
It didn't take much longer after that though for the boy to begin to stir, slowly opening his eyes and taking a moment to adjust to the orange light of the sun peaking over the trees. He broke into a fit of coughs and Karkat quickly grabbed the water again, this time offering it to him.   
"Thanks." He said, his voice coarse and fragile, as well as somewhat cautious.   
After a minute of staring at eachother and the both of them growing increasingly more anxious and uncomfortable, Karkat asked for his name.   
"Uh, Dave. Dave Strider." The boy-Dave- Introduced himself, before slowly getting to his feet, Karkat following suit.   
"What the fuck were you doing out in the woods? Why were you injured? Why did you have fur and all that other shit?" "Hard to explain," he began, dodging Karkats questions. "anyway I hate to pass out and run and all, but I don't think you want to be talking to me. So I'm gonna get out of here."  
Before Karkat could argue or ask anymore questions, Dave was out of sight. Leaving as fast as he had arrived. 

"Karkat Vantas! Where the hell have you been? Your brother said you left early this morning, it's dark now!" "Got sidetracked." "Doing _what_ exactly? You were supposed to come straight here." "None of your fucking business, I'm not a kid!" Karkat snapped. Dolorosa fixed her glare at him and he sighed, "Shit, uh, sorry. I won't do it again." He apologized. "Very well, just be more careful. Believe it or not I was very worried." She said, laying a hand on his shoulder gently. "You can stay the night tonight since it's so late." "Thanks. Sorry again."   
Quickly excusing himself he made his way to the guest room, thinking over his weird meeting with the even weirder boy.   
Tomorrow he planned to find him and finally get some answers. 

 

- 

 

Karkat looked around the confusing woods, the trees all looked basically the same and it was easy to get turned around in this place.   
"You lost, Kitkat?" Dave asked, popping out from behind one of the trees. "Of course not! I knew exactly where I was going, asshole." He lied, his voice wavering slightly as even though he wasn't alone now he still had no clue where they were. "Sure you're not." Dave teased, "Follow me. Or you could hold my hand to make sure we don't get seperated if you'd like?" "Shut up, Strider. I'm not a fucking kid." 

It hadn't been hard for Karkat to find the red eyed wolf boy again after their first meeting. He was still injured afterall, and hung around the same area Karkat first met him in. After tracking him down and forcing him to stay still long enough to answer some questions and have his bandages checked, Karkat found out that Dave was actually a werewolf, apparently for about a week or so every month, he turned into some heinous beast (His words, not Karkats. Karkat actually thouht he looked quite interesting and almost pretty when he transformed) against his will, and would destroy practically anything he could get his paws on.   
He didn't _want_  to be so destructive, it was just werewolf nature he supposed. Karkat had met him towards the end of his transformation, but unfortunately he wasn't the only person to have found Dave then. Dave had gotten into a fight with some other werewolves who were passing through, and his injuries had been a result of the fight. 

Karkat also learned that Dave lived in the forest, even when he wasn't transformed. Apparently he had no living family or place to go, so he made his home in the woods and ate things he could find in the wild or ocassionally scraps of food he could get from the village nearby.   
Karkat wanted to bring Dave home with him, but knew his brother wouldn't have allowed a stranger into the house. And Dave was pretty insistant against it anyway, saying a beast like him belonged in the woods. So instead Karkat decided a different course of action and proposed he and Dave worked together to build a little cottage. Then Dave would be in the woods, but at least he'd have a home, even if it wasn't the best. He also brought Dave food and other necessities as often as he could. It had been about a year since their first meeting, and they spent as much time as possible together since. 

 

Finally they reached Daves cottage, and Karkat left the basket of important things on the table for Dave to sort through later, grabbing what he needed from it first before they both headed right back outside.   
Settling into the soft grass outside, the two of them talked about anything and everything that crossed their mind as they enjoyed a picnic.   
"Do you like it?" Karkat asked nervously, watching as Dave bit into the strawberry roll he made for him. "Dude if it was legal to marry food I'd take this roll straight to Vegas. Did you make it yourself?" "Yeah, I tried some new recipe so I wasn't sure if it would be any good." He grinned proudly as Dave happily finished off the rolls. 

"Hey Dave, uh, you have a little cream on your face." Dave whiped at his cheek with the back of his hand, "Did I get it?" He asked.   
"No, dumbass. Here let me get it for you." Karkat offered, before leaning in and kissing him. Dave stiffened up in shock for a moment before quickly melting into the kiss, and gently resting his hand on Karkats cheek.   
Daves lips were soft and sweet, tasting faintly of strawberries. Karkat remembered when they first met, how chapped and dry his lips looked.  
For a moment he got distracted from the kiss itself, just thinking about how far Dave had come since then. But snapped back to reality once he felt Dave slowly pulling away. Realizing he had just kissed his best friend his face flushed a deep red.   
  
"Shit. Dave I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking-" "I think I love you." Dave cut him off, also red faced. "You- uh- what?!" Karkat was in shock, it's not like he didn't feel the same, he just couldn't believe this was happening. "Karkat. I think I'm in love with you. I mean, I guess it's less think and more know. I've liked you for awhile actually, uh just you're so kind and gorgeous. Even when you act like you're some cold asshole, and I love you. A lot." "Oh." "Oh?" Dave asked, suddenly a lot more unsure and nervous about his whole confession. Before he could apologize though, Karkat started talking again. "Not a bad oh! I mean, fuck. I thought my feelings were obvious with the kiss but I, yeah, I love you too." They stared at eachother a moment, before Dave let out a happy laugh, grinning ear to ear and pulling Karkat back in for another kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite of something i wrote years ago. im weak for werewolves


End file.
